1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottom chassis, a method of fabricating the same, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same, and more particularly, to a bottom chassis fabricated using an aluminum alloy plate that can ensure superior mechanical and thermal properties, a method of fabricating the bottom chassis, and an LCD including the bottom chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs). LCDs are low in power consumption, lightweight and slim, and have high resolution. Due to these advantages, LCDs are being used as display devices for many apparatuses.
An LCD includes a liquid crystal panel which consists of two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates to display an image. The LCD also includes a backlight unit which emits light to the liquid crystal panel, and a bottom chassis which is disposed under the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit to house them. The bottom chassis not only provides a housing space, but also dissipates heat generated from a light source, serves as the ground, and blocks electromagnetic waves.
The recent trend toward lighter and slimmer LCDs is increasing the need for the development of an alloy material that can make a bottom chassis thinner and satisfy mechanical and thermal properties required of the bottom chassis.